Seasonal quests
Seasonal quests are only available for a short time during specific updates or holidays. They often focus on limited time seasonal decorations or recently introduced characters. Hearth's Warming update (2012) Hearth's Warming Eve | skip1 = 2 | times2 = 3 | task2 = Get Wreath Decorations | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | task3 = Get a Small Christmas Tree | cost3 = | skip3 = 2 | reward = , , | outro = It's looking more like Hearth's Warming already. That'll get everypony in the spirit! }} Hearth's Warming Eve outro.png Snowpony Parade | skip1 = 3 | task2 = Welcome Teacher's Pet! | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | reward = , | outro = I'm so excited about Hearth's Warming that I feel like Pinkie Pie at a party! }} Snowpony Parade intro.png Snowpony Parade tasks.png Snowpony Parade outro.png Winter Food for Thought , , | outro = Wow! Look at all this food! That should be more than enough for everypony -- and dragon! }} Winter Food for Thought intro.png I Scream for Ice Cream | skip1 = Unskippable | task2 = Collect Ice Cream | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 2 | reward = , | outro = That's perfect! There's never a bad time to have ice cream, after all! }} Special Delivery , | outro = Now this is what Hearth's Warming is really all about: caring and sharing! }} The Magic of Friendship | skip1 = 3 | reward = , , | outro = Wonderful! Now everypony's got something for Hearth's Warming! }} The Magic of Friendship tasks.png Frosty Reception , | outro = Ha ha, that's better! ALL this giggling is working! I'm starting to feel warmer already! }} Eye Spy , , | outro = Well done! That was fun! And those were just the things I had in mind! }} Eye Spy outro.png Slow and Steady | skip2 = 3 | task3 = Collect Popcorn | cost3 = Free | skip3 = 4 | reward = , | outro = Just look at all this food! It looks delicious, and almost as tasty as Gems! }} Cold Foals | skip3 = 2 | reward = , | outro = Phew, that worked! And look, no more brain freeze! }} Branching Out | skip1 = 5 | task2 = Welcome Pipsqueak! | cost2 = | skip2 = 5 | reward = , , | outro = Wow! That's the most amazing tree I've ever seen! Happy Hearth's Warming, everypony! }} Hearts and Hooves Day update Hearts and Hooves Day | skip1 = 1 | reward = , , | outro = Isn't that pretty? That'll help set the mood around Ponyville! }} Hearts and Hooves Day intro.png Hearts and Hooves Day tasks.png Hearts and Hooves Day outro.png High-Flying Hearts | skip1 = 2 | task2 = Get Large Romantic Vases | cost2 = | skip2 = 2 | reward = , | outro = I pledge allegance to... love eternal! Now THAT'S a statement I can get behind. }} High-Flying Hearts intro.png High-Flying Hearts tasks.png High-Flying Hearts outro.png Cobbled Together | skip1 = 3 | task2 = Assign Apple Cobbler to a shop | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 2 | reward = , , | outro = }} Cobbled Together intro.png Cobbled Together tasks.png Coming Up Roses | skip1 = 3 | reward = , | outro = What a delightful aroma! That'll surely sweeten any passing pony's day. }} Under the Rug | skip1 = 3 | times2 = 2 | task2 = Get Large Rose Bushes | cost2 = | skip2 = 2 | task3 = Get Heart Stone | cost3 = | skip3 = 3 | reward = , | outro = Beautiful! A little carpeting can go a long way. }} Paper Trail | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , , | outro = It must be so exciting to work alongside the Wonderbolts. I can't wait to ask Crescent Pony all about it! }} Fountain of Love | skip1 = 4 | reward = , | outro = There's nothing like the sound of flowing water. Isn't it romantic? }} An Enchanting Elixir | skip1 = 4 | task2 = Assign Crescent Pony to a shop | cost2 = Free | skip2 = 1 | task3 = Get Romantic Couches 0/2 | cost3 = | skip3 = 4 | reward = , , | outro = Now that he's got a job to do, I'm sure Crescent Pony will find a new pony pal in no time! }} An Enchanting Elixir intro.jpg Tower of Devotion | skip1 = 2 | times2 = 3 | task2 = Raise Crescent Pony to 3 stars | cost2 = Variable | skip2 = 8 | reward = , | outro = Make no mistake - Ponyville is ready for love! }} Making Reservations | skip1 = 4 | reward = , | outro = Add a little violin music and candlelight, and you've got yourself an enchanting evening. }} Chapel of Love | skip1 = 3 | task2 = Get Romantic Gate | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | reward = , , | outro = Wonderful! A night stroll ending here would make the perfect ending to any date. }} In Love with Ponyville | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , , | outro = }} Hearth's Warming update (2013) Hearth's Warming 2013 Quest Chain #1 The Gift of Cleanliness | task2 = Uncover 1 expansion zone | cost2 = Variable | skip2 = ? | reward = , , | outro = That's much better! With a few festive decorations, Ponyville is going to look great! }} Spirit of the Season | skip1 = ? | task2 = Interact with the Jingle Tree | cost2 = Free | skip2 = | reward = , , | outro = Now that's more like it! }} Celebration Preparation | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , | outro = I wonder what Twilight got me... Please be a train set, please be a train set, please be a train set!!! }} With a Cherry on Top | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = , , | outro = ? }} * Contrary to the wording of the quest, Cherry Berry's residence is in Canterlot. The Gift of Giving | reward = , | outro = ? }} Hearth's Warming 2013 Quest Chain #2 About That Mess...! | task2 = Collect Honesty Shards | times2 = 60 | cost2 = Free | skip2 = | task3 = Collect Loyalty Shards | times3 = 20 | cost3 = Free | skip3 = | reward = , | outro = ? }} Category:Quests Category:Seasonal